User talk:Ylnani
Welcome Hi, welcome to General Hospital Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baldwin family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nk3play2 (Talk) 00:25, 11 February 2011 Do you wanna adopt this wiki? Hey.. we have no active admins and I find this link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests So I was thinking you could be an admin and bureaucrat and I could be an admin. What do you think? Thanks! :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Valentine's Day!) 21:39, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, we have 1 active admin, Nk3play2, who last updated February 14, 2012. --Ylnani 23:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well do you wanna ask him? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Valentine's Day!) 23:57, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't mind being an admin/bureaucrat. I update so often anyway. How do you become an admin if the wiki isn't orphaned?--Ylnani 00:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You ask an admin or bureaucrat or go to Wikia Staff. I'll ask for you and me. Do you wanna? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave Me A Message! (Happy Valentine's Day!) 01:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. I think it'd be good since I'm on here so much updating. Thanks.--Ylnani 02:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Redirect How do you leave a redirect on a page? Thanks very much. [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G :The page should be blank except for #REDIRECT page where you want it to redirect If you click on the "more" with the + sign under it on the "source" mode of the editing page, it's on there.--Ylnani (talk) 05:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! [[User:NeneG|'Nene']]G 19:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rebecca Holt!!! When people first started building character articles on Wikipedia, they made up character names, I guess to fill out the infoboxes, but Rebecca Holt doesn't exist, and probably never will.--Nk3play2 my buzz 06:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Other ABC Soaps Post 1 Hey Ylnani, This might be a question for nk3play2, but I don't think nk3 is too active or at least not as much as you are. I was surfing the web and decided to see how the OLTL and AMC reboot is going along. It seems like that is going to happen. (Sheknows.com reported that Prospect Park announced the cast) I also looked for AMC and OLTL wikis, but they are very low-quality/not too much on it. I was just wondering if AMC and OLTL wikis could be merged together with one another or together with GH wiki. Just thoughts. Maplechild91 (talk) 06:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Post 2 Thanks for the advice. I am more into GH and this wiki is already up and running that I don't have invest too much time helping to improve it. I figure that I will just stick to GH for now and then when/if I have more time invest time into the others. Good work at getting the wiki, with some help from others, up and running! Maplechild91 (talk) 07:14, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, general-hospital.wikia.com is up and running and is very great, so can be kept I was thinking that we could absorb at least one of the wikias. I noticed that there is a generalhospital.wikia.com that has only 23 articles and no admins. Since there is no admin and has only 23 articles, couldn't General-hospital.wikia.com absorb and merge those 23 articles. Then contact wikia staff for the close and direct of the URL? Maplechild91 (talk) 21:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) References Hey, Thanks for the help with the references on Blair and Tea pages. How do you do the references like you did on the Blair and Tea pages and on other character pages' infoboxes? Maplechild91 (talk) 07:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again, I do believe that explanation makes sense. I will try it out in the coming days and see how it goes. Maplechild91 (talk) 07:16, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hi Ylnani. Nice to meet you =D About the profile pictures on character bios. I prefer the actor "modeling". I don't think why but I mean what's the point of screencaps when they model in pictures to sites? Anyways is it ok that I do? Because some people I think don't like it due to changing the image. Thank you! A little OCD about it. Haha! - LaGerze Since Sabrina has glasses and curly can we please use pics of Sabrina not TC outside the show as the pic for her page? Can we stick to using pics of the characters for the character pages and the actors for the actors pages? Especially since some of the characters don't look like the actors photoshoot pics? Jostinaluver Jostinaluver, only one actor (TC) doesn't look like her character. I mean photoshoot/modeling pictures are used on sites like on Wikipedia (until recently), SoapCentral, and GH's site (abc.com/gh) - LaGerze Those aren't pics of the characters those are pics of the actos outside the show. Don't know why you're against pics of the characters on the character pages. It just looks more professional. I get when the character has just debuted you use a screenshot, but what's the point when they have photoshoots just for stuff like this? And the only person that doesn't look like there character is Sabrina. So why are you deleting all my other pictures for Britt, Molly, etc. It's annoying. You just joined today. - LaGerze Most of those pics from ABC's site are unflattering and I don't know why you came on and deleted my pics as I was the one who edited them first not you. And alot of the pictures are this wiki are of the characters in scenes. Not sure why you want all staged pics. That is not true. You have been here for one day. Members of GH wikia and have uploaded most of those pictures before you. Like my Molly picture and Kristina picture. What's the point of taking them down? They are fine. How are they unflattering? It's the cast... - LaGerze What does my being here one day have to do with anything? AN dI haven't been here one day. I've edited this wiki in the past. The pics that were up prior to the ones I put up were also screencaps and not screencaps that you posted. I think we should let the mods handle this one. :In my personal opinion, I like to try and use a photo that looks most like the character on screen. It does not bother me whether that photo is from a photo shoot or a screen cap. However, I tend to prefer photo shoot photos just because they typically look better. Often times, screen caps look bad in my opinion since it is often captured when the character is mid-sentence or moving and it looks odd. It really bothers me that it seems Wikipedia often has the worst possible picture of the character. :Jostinaluver, unless you previously edited the wiki as an unregistered user, or had a previous account with a different user name, you are a new member. Your account shows that it was created February 17. I and other users of this wiki do not appreciate new members coming in and changing numerous things that we've worked so hard on, since new members often do not know what has been decided on and the ways we do things. We do appreciate your help, and anyone's help, and I understand that it's only pictures you're changing, and not formatting of infoboxes or pages, etc. However, LaGerze did just recently upload a bunch of photos on character pages that were in need of new photos, and I even gave kudos for that in a forum post. :Both of you, please stop the "undoing" war and going back and forth between the photos. Doing that can go on forever, and if it doesn't end, I'll have to block both of you, which I definitely don't want to do because I believe you both can help this wiki. I will look at the photos and decide which photos I think should stay since the two of you can't agree. If either of you has any strong opinion as to which photo(s) should stay, please respond with a valid explanation as to why. :Overall, please be nice and cooperative. Thank you! :--Ylnani (talk) 06:36, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, the four pages that were being fought over are Kristina, Molly, Sabrina and Britt. For Kristina and Molly, I kept the ones that LaGerze had because I thought they looked better. For Britt, I kept the last one that Jostinaluver put up because I actually thought that one looked better than the photo shoot picture in my opinion. For Sabrina, I reverted it back to the original photo that I put up when I first created the page. It's a screen cap, so it looks like her and it looks better than the last screen cap that was up.--Ylnani (talk) 06:51, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Thank you Ylnani! Yeah, the Sabrina and Britt pictures are fine. Thanks again! AMC/OLTL Hi Ylnani. I saw your convo on the wiki activity and I just want to let you know that I founded the amc-oltl wikia a few weeks back. I forgot about it! Haha. I'd be happy to make you and Maple an admin, if you would like. It's up to you. -LaGerze RE Hey, I made a discussion. http://amc-oltl.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2072 Nate 22:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Actor Info Boxes I was wondering if there is a way to make a templete for actor infoboxes that would contain information like the dates they are on General Hospital or related spin offs the character(s) portrayed, picture and maybe age/hometown of actor. I think it would make the actor/actress pages look better but I don't know how to make templetes or if there is an existing templete for this. MKMiner (talk) 20:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do.--Ylnani (talk) 01:07, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I added the infoboxes to all the actors pages. At first I thought the orange was a little to bright but I think that it is good that it is different then the rest of the info boxes. Thanks for making the template. MKMiner (talk) 02:44, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :I actually darkened it a little. It's not quite as bright as it used to be.--Ylnani (talk) 06:49, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes I was wondering if you you could add a position held and years to the actor info boxes so I could add it to crew pages. MKMiner (talk) 02:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I added the info box to the Robert Guza, Jr. page. I was having issues with it overlapping the position held table. I just moved the positions held table to below the infobox. I don't know if there is a better way to prevent them from overlapping MKMiner (talk) 03:02, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I think I put the colors on all the actor and crew info boxes. I was looking at the other infoboxes around the wikia and noticed that the former cast one and the episode ones are the same color (gray with black text). Can the episode one be changed to a different color (maybe a light green) MKMiner (talk) 04:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Spencer Recast According to Tyler Chirstophers twitter Spencer has been recast with an actor named Nikolas to appear in the next couple of weeks. MKMiner (talk) 22:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! MKMiner (talk) 04:20, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Assistance Here are some issues I'm having or features that I want to explore, but could use your assistance. How do I do following? #Change the color from original red (current) to former (gray) when the article demands that it stay in the "Source Mode". Problem pages are like Ryan Lavery and Erica Kane. #Change the categories that are assigned (either take them off like former late 2000s-2010s still have current category) to these articles when forced to stay in Source Mode. #How does the toolbar that is seen on every page that helps us scroll through various pages/categories (on GH - the blue/white thing next to the General Hospital Wiki logo in the top right corner with "On This Wiki", "Characters", "Families/Couples", etc.)? I'm asking if it's an admin thing and if not how can I edit AMC's. #*Thankfully, I figured out couple things on my own though like how work the infoboxes, and were going ask how did they (or you) did the gallery on The Nurses Ball page, so I could replicate it but I figured out that it was the Slideshow and not the Gallery. Thanks again for all the work you do on GH and helping out training Maplechild91 (talk) 03:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Jon Lindstorm I made a for Jon Lindstorm page but I don't know how to put the little dots on top of the O to make the pages link from Kevin Collins and Ryan Chamberlain. MKMiner (talk) 14:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Character There is new character named Brad Cooper. He's the guy scheming with Britt. I was wondering if he could be added to the wiki. He is a recurring character and is portrayed by Parry Shen. 20:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Featured Articles I was wondering if there was a way that I could edit the featured articles and featured character on the font page. It hasn't been updated in a few months and is not really current with the events currently airing. I was thinking about trying to update it about once a month or more if there is a lot going on. I thought that a good featured character would be one of the Cassadines and a featured article about either the battle of ELQ or the former Spencer Cassadine wars. MKMiner (talk) 22:12, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm also more busy over the summer then the school year which is why have haven't been posting as much lately. I have time to update those sections so if you want to make mean admin I will update the featured section of front page. MKMiner (talk) 10:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I updated the main poll and I will try to update the rest within the next few days. MKMiner (talk) 15:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Idea Hey Ylnani, I was thinking about adding the full episode of the latest GH via Youtube in the "Show Details" section. A lot of people upload full episodes like LiasonFan427 and LoriHGGH and it would be help for people who have trouble finding full episodes. What do you think? Nate 16:36, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Roger Howarth promo pic Hi there! Just wondering, where did you get that photo of Roger as Franco? I know it's an ABC promo shot. Thanks! --Alexisfan07 (talk) 03:09, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey my name is Tiffny and I was named after Tiffany Hill Donely!! I like the work you put in to your page!! DevlynDisguise 22:18, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if when I write my recaps if I should continue in blog form or write them as articles.DevlynDisguise 22:18, August 14, 2013 (UTC)DevlynDisguise Linking to other wikia sites You explained how to add link on a character page to a wikipedia page and you will also suggesting (or implementing) an idea to add links so we can go link from OLTL to GH and vice versa. There are some OLTL pages that I want to add links (that is in the article's text) to have it link to AMC and GH articles. I tried it, but came up with couple strange edits. Maplechild91 (talk) 19:21, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, that explanation worked. There was talk of linking, but didn't know if it was implemented and how to do it. So, this is great. The main thing that got me wondering it was pages like AJ Chandler and Babe Carey on One Life Wikia, but are main AMC characters so I used some other AMC articles to link to like Bianca/Miranda Montgomery pages. Thanks again and good work on keeping the front page on GH strong! Maplechild91 (talk) 05:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) News I was wondering if the oldest few news stories for casting calls should be removed since they are really old. The one looks like it was casting for Felix and the other was for starting in Feb so is either a character we have already seen (Kiki?) or not filming as predicted. MKMiner (talk) 01:34, October 17, 2013 (UTC) (reposting since wasn't logged in) :I was actually debating that myself. I can move them. I don't think the one for the black intern was for Felix though because it was announced January 31, 2013, and Felix was already on the show. Anyway, I'll move them.--Ylnani (talk) 05:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Category Page Hi, I was wondering if there is a way to rename this page, http://general-hospital.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Images_of_Lisa_Obrecht to Liesl or if I just have to make another category page all together. I wasn't sure if there were any admin features that made it easy to rename category pages? Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 17:13, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for mentioning that to me. I had forgotten about that. There's actually no way to change the name of the category. You have to create a new category, then change the category for all the pictures, then delete the old category. I'll take care of it. Thanks!--Ylnani (talk) 20:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Babies Existence?? :I don't know if have noticed but there has been a wikia contributor creating these pages of deceased children (either miscarried, stillborn, or never got a real child/teen actor, etc). The reason why I am writing to you is 1) are these legimate children that were on the show or just a contrib posting random 2) do we know for sure that these names were placed on the kids and not just random names? :#Samuel Lansing :#Ben Corinthos :#Bruce Corinthos :#Miranda Morgan Maplechild91 (talk) 01:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I check all edits, so I would have caught them. I have deleted the pages and blocked the user.--Ylnani (talk) 02:43, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Contributor Hi, just to let you know that there is this wikia contriubutor that keeps changing deceased kids who are usually miscarried and giving them false names and now this person is making pages of those deceased(misscarried) kids that where never named. One of the pages is called Jason Lansing. Just check it out. Thanks. IceMan128 (talk) 04:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Again?! Thank you, I'll take care of it. --Ylnani (talk) 05:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Casting news Can you add this to news page: http://generalhospitalhappenings.com/gh-news.php MKMiner (talk) 21:42, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! --Ylnani (talk) 03:56, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Infobox for Book I was thinking about adding the episode infoboxes to books. I think a lot of the same info is relevent to both and I think the pages look better with the infobox on the side with key information. MKMiner (talk) 02:04, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :An infobox for the books is a good idea, but I think I'll create a new template with more relative information specifically tailored to books. Let me know if there is any specific info you think should be in it. --Ylnani (talk) 09:18, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :I think Author on the show, real life author, characters, release date are the most important. :MKMiner (talk) 13:17, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I will start adding them and let you know if I think of anything else that should be on them :MKMiner (talk) 22:21, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :I like it but I think it would be good to move characters into a seperate section that can be hidden like the relationships in the character boxes are hiddenMKMiner (talk) 22:39, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks it looks great now. I think the colors are good too. MKMiner (talk) 01:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) The Young Marrieds 13:26, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Hi, I just read your suggestion to revisit The Young Marrieds via General Hospital. I am amazed that you even know of the show being so young. I responded on your page and hope I will hear back from you. If you perfer you can contact me at hanford114@yahoo.com Lou B. News You might of seen this when you spotted the Veteran cameo, but there is a report on the same site that Thaao Penghilis is coming. Just that I would let you know so you can do what you will. Here is the link...http://www.soapoperanetwork.com/2013/12/thaao-penghlis-reprising-role-on-general-hospital Maplechild91 (talk) 21:22, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Can you add this to the news: http://daytimeconfidential.zap2it.com/2013/12/09/thaao-penghlis-checks-back-into-general-hospital MKMiner (talk) 23:21, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Awesome! Yes, I will add it! Thanks! --Ylnani (talk) 02:07, December 10, 2013 (UTC) This one too!!http://abc.soapsindepth.com/2013/12/lucas-comes-home.html#more I'm excited they are bringing so many people back! MKMiner (talk) 00:55, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Awesome! I've wanted Lucas to come back for so long! I have a different schedule than most, I work nights and sleep days, so I often get news late. Thanks for letting me know! --Ylnani (talk) 03:41, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Storyline tabber Hey, I had an idea for this Wiki and I just wanted to run it by you. I've been visiting some other Wikis of shows I'm interested in, such as the Revenge Wiki and Once Upon a Time Wiki and I noticed that they had storyline tabbers on some of their character profile pages. I thought it looked really nice and clean and was an efficient way to store a lot of information in an organized manner. Plus I thought it just looked really cool too and was easy to navigate without having to do a lot of scrolling. Since soaps last longer than primetime series our character pages will probably have just as much information on them, if not more than the pages made for primetime characters. Anyways I just thought I'd test it out and see what you thought of it. I tried it on the couple page Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones, because I wanted to see how it worked on couple pages, before potentially using it on individual character pages. The only issue that I might see coming from this is the headers of sections would have to be shortened (probably chronicling storyline by year) so they can fit in the tab boxes above the text. But before I get too ahead of myself, could you take a look at the Spixie page and let me know what you think of the tabbing system and if you think it's a right fit for this Wiki. Thanks. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 05:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :I tested it on the Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson) page and each era/decade fit nicely into a tab on the top. I think this method of going 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, etc ... may work best for some of the older characters. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 06:27, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article I keep meaning to update the article I was also thinking of doing a Patrick Sabrina Robin triangle article but just haven't had time to write it. I will work on writing it now. The Lucas Jones article looks great! MKMiner (talk) 01:11, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I updated the featured article. It's longer then most since theres a lot of history going into the love triangle. I put in 2 pictures instead of 1 to help break it up more. Let me know if there is anything else I can do to make it better or you can just edit it either way. MKMiner (talk) 02:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ylnani, if you aren't busy could you please get chat? Thanks. -Nate Sam user comment Hi Ylnani, just wanted to let you know that the same ip user who made the comments on the Sam page is back again. I don't know how since you blocked all the ip address of this person. But somehow this user manged to return. IceMan128 (talk) 08:45, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Would you mind getting on the wikia chat? :) Nate 22:45, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Age discrepancy The birth year for Franco is inconsistent on two pages. On his biography page, it lists him as born in 1982, but on the master list of GH births, it says 1981. Sparrowhawk8 (talk) 09:52, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for pointing that out. It's real confusing. What happened is when Franco was said to be Jason's twin, his "original" birthday was listed at 1981 since that's when Jason was born. But, when it was revealed that he was conceived in November 1981, it should have changed to 1982; but wasn't changed on the list of births page. However, both Jason and Franco's birthdays presumably have been changed to 1974. The timelines don't match up, but whatever, it's a soap. lol I changed the list of births to 1982. --Ylnani (talk) 22:45, February 1, 2014 (UTC) News I think the story about Kristen Storms baby can be removed or updated since Soaps in Depth posted a while back that she had the baby Jan 7th. MKMiner (talk) 21:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :The only reason I was leaving it on there was just in case of the off chance that someone thought she had left and wasn't coming back and they'd see that and get their explanation. --Ylnani (talk) 01:27, February 7, 2014 (UTC) IP User putting Misleading Information There is this IP user by 192.225.242.179 who keeps putting false misleading information on the character's pages. I just went and undid all of them. Just letting you know. IceMan128 (talk) 02:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) please?? Hi! My friend and I have a new GH blog that are funny recaps/reviews. Would you mind shouting it out? http://ghramblings.blogspot.com/ Thanks!!! - tatiana